Alone With You
by KarriLena86
Summary: Spencer and Toby spend the night together while her parents are away one weekend.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is completely different from the one I set out to initially write. The original one was a little angsty and dramatic, but after going two entire weeks without any ST scenes, I just needed something happy and fun and romantic. I've really missed them.

This is in two parts, and the second part is about 90% complete, so I won't keep y'all waiting long. I promise!

Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed my last fic. Y'all are so amazing, and I really appreciate it! I hope y'all like this one, too.

A big thanks goes to my friend, Holly, for reading over this for me. And to Courtney for pushing me to go ahead and post this already. And to Andy for her input on how Toby likes his coffee.

Okay, that's all! Oh, and I don't own this world. If I did it would be all ST all the time! Enjoy!

Alone With You

Part 1

_Where are you, Toby?_

Spencer's head was pressed against the wall next to one of the sets of double doors that lead out to her backyard from the den. She stood impatiently, her foot tapping a sporadic beat against the hardwood floor. One arm was draped across her stomach, the other prying open the natural wooden blinds that covered the window.

No one else was around, her parents having taken off for another weekend in New York and her sister out in the barn. She could see from where she stood the structure's simple a-frame silhouette against the night sky. Light glowed from the windows, Melissa's shadow visible as she moved around inside. It offered Spencer no comfort to know her sister was close by.

_Why aren't you here yet?_

There was a time, not so long ago, that Spencer hadn't minded being left alone. Furiously independent since the day she had learned to walk, she'd never really felt the need to be constantly surrounded by others. When exactly that had changed, she wasn't sure. Maybe it had started the night Alison had disappeared, or when "A" had sent her first ominous message. It could have been when she found her life flashing before her eyes as she hung from the boards of the bell tower. Or maybe it hadn't been something sinister at all. Perhaps the change had happened the day _he_ had come into her world.

It often surprised her, when she allowed herself to think about it, how much she had come to depend on Toby in such a short amount of time. They'd been enemies of sorts, at least in her misinformed mind, but somehow in the middle of everything falling apart, they'd found each other. She wasn't used to being as vulnerable as she had been around him lately, and though it made her nervous to realize how far she had let him in, she couldn't go back to being on her own. She didn't want to.

_Where are you?_

Normally she wouldn't have been so desperate for him to arrive, but they hadn't been able to see each other much since he'd started his job in Yardley. Happy and proud as she was for him to be in a place where no one knew his name, and therefore passed no unmerited judgment, she couldn't deny the little pang of longing she'd felt at his absence. Lazy afternoons spent reading and napping seemed like distant memories, and Spencer was yearning to making up for lost time.

Unable to stand still, she turned away from the door, her fingers raking through her hair as she looked around the empty room. Her laptop lay open on the coffee table among pages of notes and colored highlighters, Hemingway and Fitzgerald novels scattered along the sofa. Her Friday evening's main activity had been finishing her AP English essay, a task she had completed an hour ago.

Heaving a sigh, she gathered the books from the couch and the papers from the table into neat stacks, and checking one last time to make sure her work was saved, she closed her laptop with a soft click.

There was a sudden knock behind her, and she swiveled around to see Toby peering at her through a small gap in the blinds. She could finally relax.

_You're here…_

She rushed to undo the deadbolt, trying to appear casual as she opened the door just wide enough for him to slip inside.

"Hi," she greeted with that lilt in her voice she reserved only for him.

He wound his right arm around her waist, his palm caressing the small of her back as he pulled her closer. Their hips met a moment before his mouth descended on hers, eliciting a grin from each of them. His lips were so soft, she nearly melted. Clutching at the thin cotton fabric covering his shoulders, she moved her lips, parting them against his. His left hand moved to her cheek, while the other remained delightfully in place on her waist, fingers gently fidgeting with the hem of her tank top.

"Hi back," he murmured as he broke away, his forehead resting on hers.

Blushing ever so slightly, she peeled herself away from his arms, ushering him over the threshold. Peering past him into the darkness outside, she noticed that the lights were now off in the barn. Melissa must have decided to turn in for the night.

_Perfect._

Spencer locked the doors once again before turning to face him. "I'm glad you're here," she said, taking his hands in hers and swinging them loosely between their bodies. "I've missed you lately."

Toby gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, his eyes warm. "I've missed you, too. I know I've been working a lot. I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"Hey, no apologies, okay? I'm happy for you," she insisted, though she couldn't help but notice the faint purple circles under each of his clear blue eyes. "But you do look really exhausted."

He nodded his head, suppressing a yawn as he dropped down onto the sofa, drawing her into his lap. "Yeah, every day is a long day. I've been pulling double shifts whenever I can."

"Workaholic," she joked.

He rolled his eyes playfully as he reached around her to pick up a book from the stack on the coffee table. "Like you're one to talk. You do all your homework on Friday night."

Spencer scoffed, feigning offense. "I will have you know that it was just one assignment, and I only finished it because _someone_ was running very late."

He laughed to himself and she cuddled into him, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm sorry I was so late," he apologized once more, but before she could argue with him, he spoke again. "What do you feel like doing now that I'm here?"

Spencer pondered this for a moment and realized that she hadn't made any actual plans for the evening, which was so unlike her. She usually planned everything. "I don't know," she said finally, biting her lower lip as she thought. "We could always play Scrabble."

A few moments passed and he didn't answer, so she raised her head to look at him, surprised to find his lips turned up into a mischievous smile, eyes sparkling.

"You really feel like getting your ass kicked again?" he questioned. And it was on.

Her eyebrows arched as her mouth hung agape, that familiar fire igniting within her. How she loved a challenge.

"Excuse me? You won by what? Eight points? That doesn't exactly make you the Master of Scrabble."

She was up now, towering over him, her chestnut hair falling loose around her face. And it seemed to amuse him further, her competitive spirit at something as lighthearted as playing a game with her boyfriend. His grin only widened.

"And in what reality does 'goofball' beat out 'glyceraldehyde'?" she continued, her hand on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating. It clearly wasn't working as he was now nearly laughing.

"Maybe we should just play Monopoly," Toby teased further, and she knew he was enjoying this.

"Well, we could do that. I mean, if you're too tired and you're worried you might lose…"

He chuckled to himself, pausing for a moment as if considering something, then stood up, reaching out with both hands to hook his index fingers through the belt loops of her jeans. Agonizingly slowly, he walked toward her, tugging at her until they were pressed tightly against each other. His face hovered over hers, and she noticed he was still smirking as he leaned in closer.

She prepared herself for the feel of his lips, their conversation already forgotten as she waited for him to kiss her. But his mouth only floated over hers briefly, never quite making contact before placing a series of feathery kisses along her jawbone. She shivered as he ran a hand up her arm, the other now on her back. His mouth halted blissfully close to her ear causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"I'll play with you," he told her in barely more than a whisper. "But I should warn you. I'm _very_ good at this game."

_And you apparently don't play fair…_

She took a step back, her heart racing. "Challenge accepted," she responded with a flirtatious smile. "I'll get you some coffee."

"Thanks."

She went to the kitchen, grabbing a mug from a cupboard as she passed. She had brewed a fresh pot shortly before he had arrived, and it was still warm. But just as she was about to pour the first drop into his cup, she remembered something.

"_Sorry, Spence, but your coffee gives me the shakes." _ It was Hanna's voice in her head, alerting her to the fact that maybe triple strength, Malaysian dark roast coffee wasn't for everyone.

"Hey, um, are you sure you want this?" she asked, holding the coffee pot in her hand for him to see. "I can make some more. I know my usual blend is a little…bold."

Leaning casually against the island bar, looking better than anyone had a right to in a simple t-shirt and loose fitting jeans, he seemed taken aback by her statement. "I'll admit, your coffee would probably make Cuban espresso taste like water, but I like it. It makes my heart race…just like you do."

She was speechless and smiling, her cheeks flushing so dramatically that she could actually feel the heat.

_I really, really love you._

She poured the coffee into the mug, stirring in a smidgen of sugar before handing it over to him, clearing her throat to keep her voice from squeaking at his compliment. "Thanks for coming over. I don't think I could have spent another night in this house alone."

His tone was soft but worried when he spoke, his shoulders drooping at her words. "Spencer, you didn't have to spend any of those nights alone. I would have come whenever you needed me to."

"I know that."

"Then why didn't you tell me until today that your parents have been spending their weekends away, leaving you here by yourself? Why didn't you ask me to be here with you?"

"Because," she said, "I know how important this job is to you, so you can move out of your house and finally have a life. I didn't want to get in the way of that."

A sigh escaped his throat. "Spencer…" he trailed off, nearly groaning with obvious frustration at her reasoning. "I love you. And yeah, this job is important, but I need you to understand something. You mean everything to me. You could never be an imposition."

She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. "I love you, too. And thank you for saying that, but we both know you can't be here every night. As grown up as we like to think we are, we're still teenagers that live with their parents."

"Not for long."

"Well, for now," she reiterated, crossing her arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter. "What did you tell them to get out of the house tonight?"

He shook his head gently. "Nothing. I just left. They didn't ask."

She smiled at him sadly, knowing full well what it was like to have parents with rules they didn't care enough to enforce. "Well, I'm happy you're here."

"I am, too."

After a moment's pause, still standing in the middle of the kitchen, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go have that rematch."

Her eyes lit up as she allowed herself to be whisked away. "Oh, you are so going down."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much, everyone, for reading and reviewing! It totally makes my day. I hope y'all like this. I've never written anything like it before. This part is rated M. You have been warned.

HUGE thanks to Courtney and Holly for reading over this for me. I would never have finished it without either of you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part 2

An hour later, Spencer's mood was considerably less jubilant. She loved Toby more than just about anything, but even that had its limits. The smug smile he was wearing wasn't really helping, either.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Three hundred and seventy-four points, counting the fifty point bingo bonus, of course," Toby informed her, his tone playful, but more than a little proud.

She'd _thought _she had him. Finally. After what had been a relatively low scoring game, comprised of mostly four and five letter words, she had been able to borrow the "p" from a previously played word, putting down "positive" across a double word square with the "s" on a double letter space, earning her twenty-eight points plus a fifty point bonus for using all seven of her tiles. It wasn't much, but it was the biggest play either of them had managed yet.

On her next turn, as fate would have it, she was able to tack the prefix "juxta" onto the front of "positive" which spanned yet another double word square with the "j" on a double letter space. The total for her efforts this round was eighty points, and she had been feeling very good about herself.

Until his turn had come.

He had played the word "highjack", which was appropriate considering he was not only taking the lead in the game, but also using the letter "j" she had just put down. The word itself was worth twenty-eight points, and factoring in the double letter value for the "j" and the _two_ triple word score squares he crossed, he had earned three hundred and twenty-four points. Plus the fifty point bingo bonus. _Of course_.

"How do you keep doing that?" She continued to stare down at the board, incredulous. No one in all of the years she had been playing this game had ever beaten her, let alone beat her _twice_ and by _this much_. He was like some kind of prodigy. Unless…

"Have I been hustled?" she asked, and he laughed.

"Not at all. I specifically remember warning you that I am good at this."

She pursed her lips, not attempting to hide her irritation. They were sprawled across her bed, Spencer lying on her stomach at the foot, and Toby leaning against the headboard, his legs stretched out with his ankles crossed next to her shoulder. The room was cozy and faintly glowing with the light of a small bedside lamp and the television screen flashing in the corner. An old black and white movie was on, though neither of them had been paying much attention to it.

"Well, good game, I guess," she said with a sigh, knowing there was no way she'd ever catch up to him.

He shook his head in amusement. "You are such a sore loser."

"No, I'm…not," she protested, but she couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Okay, maybe I am…just a little. I can't help it. I'm used to winning."

"That's why it's so much fun to beat you."

She picked up a pillow from beside her and lightly flung it at him. He caught it easily, rolling his eyes as he threw it aside. The Scrabble board was still between them, and he folded it with tiles caught inside, tossing it all carelessly into the box, then onto the floor.

"Come here," he requested before she could insist on putting the game away properly.

Though her gaze did momentarily drift to the haphazard heap on the carpet, she decided to just let it go and crawled up the bed towards him. His arms were open, waiting, and she positioned herself between his thighs, her back against his chest and their legs entwined from knees to ankles.

She closed her eyes as he enveloped her, nearly overwhelmed with the satisfaction of just being together, tangled up and alone. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as he began to mindlessly thread his fingers through her hair. She'd never known contentment like this.

"I wish we could do this more often," she murmured wistfully.

He kissed the top of her head, lingering there for a moment. "Me, too."

His mouth began a soft descent, grazing her temple, her cheek and her jaw on the way to her neck. He brushed her hair aside, sucking lightly at the spot just behind her right earlobe, a place he _knew_ would make her moan. Which she did, and she could feel him grin against her collarbone.

She grinned, too, turning in his arms so that she was looking up at him, eyes somehow both brighter and darker than before. He lifted his head from where it leaned against the headboard, and she barely had time to register that he had moved before his lips came crashing down to hers. His tongue slid between her lips, and she grabbed his face in both hands, urging him closer.

Without breaking away from his mouth she shifted her legs so that she was now fully facing him, her knees digging into the mattress on each side of his hips. She was hovering above him, her head turned down and his upward, her hair falling in waves around their connected faces. Their bodies pressed together without conscious effort, as if the need to be closer was too overpowering to deny.

Her hands left his cheeks, trailing down the front of him, clutching fistfuls of his t-shirt in her palms. She began to tug on the thin material…up, up, until she could feel smooth skin beneath her fingertips. And his hands, which had been on each of her thighs, were now helping her as she pulled the shirt over his head and threw it across the room without a glance as to where it landed.

They breathed, their foreheads resting together, eyes searching one another for some indication of where this was headed. With each passing second, each dull flicker of the television screen in the dimly lit room, the heat between them increased.

Spencer raised her palm to his bare chest, breathless and heart racing as she slid her hand slowly down his side, stopping when she reached black ink. Her fingers gently traced the numbers there, though her mind was too hazy to accurately remember what they meant. She felt him freeze beneath her, and she raised her head to see that he was watching her intently. There was a question in his eyes, as if he was unsure of what she was thinking. But he didn't say anything, and neither did she, instead crushing her lips to his again.

Their next kiss was even more powerful than the last. With every parting of her mouth by his tongue, the rhythm became more chaotic and unpredictable. She abandoned all rational thought, completely surrendering to her senses, and she felt her entire body melting into his, like they were meant to be this way forever.

Abruptly, he wrapped his arms around her and swiftly flipped her onto her back, so that he now floated above her. The fog in her mind evaporated, and she was wide awake and aware. She could clearly see his bright blue eyes blinking at her, pausing for her reaction.

"That was fun," she told him, just a hint of a giggle in her voice.

He smiled back at her. "Glad you liked it."

She lifted her head from the pillow, just barely, her palm on his neck pulling his lips back to hers. The full weight of him pressed into her, and she felt herself sinking wonderfully down into the sheets. Each shift of his body over hers sent her brain back to its fuzzy state, completely blank of all that wasn't Toby.

She could soon feel his fingers on her stomach, underneath her tank top, leaving trails of fire wherever they touched.

And suddenly, she was burning.

Without a thought she broke away from their kiss, raising her back up off the bed just enough to grab her shirt by its hem and yank it over her head. His eyes flickered for the briefest of moments down to her now exposed breasts and back to her face.

Spencer stared back at him, out of breath, licking her lips without realizing she was doing it. Toby seized the opportunity, catching her tongue in his mouth. She moaned, arching against his bare chest as her tongue glided over his. His hands raked carelessly through her hair, grasping wildly as if he was trying to keep them occupied. They had never come close to this before. Toby's shirt had come off plenty of times in what few uninterrupted moments they'd had, but never hers. Never had it been like _this_…

Her hands roamed over his back, lower and lower, until she reached the waistband of his jeans. She moved her fingers along the seam, trying to locate the metal button in the middle, but their bodies were too close together for her hands to fit between them.

"Off," she mumbled against his mouth, her fingers tucked beneath his pants, still trying her best to tug them down.

He chuckled as he hopped off of her, a burst of cool air covering her skin with goosebumps in his absence. Swiftly, he unfastened the button of his jeans, pushing them to the floor. But rather than joining her again on the bed, he stood there for a moment, dressed only in his boxers, his eyes freely roaming over her uncovered breasts.

"You are so beautiful."

She blushed, sitting up on her knees as he stepped into her. His hands skimmed up her sides as he kissed her slowly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sensation of their naked torsos pressed so tightly together sent shivers down her spine, and she knew at once that she needed more.

She _needed _to feel every inch of him.

"Off," she told him again, hooking her fingers into his boxers, and they both laughed.

He allowed her to pull them down and they landed in a puddle at his feet. She took a second to gape shamelessly at the sight of Toby completely naked. He was gorgeous, of course, standing before her, all sculpted abs and hardened flesh. When she looked up, she found that he was once again watching her watch him, a smirk on his lips.

"You're overdressed."

She glanced down at her legs, a little surprised to find she was still wearing her jeans. "I can fix that."

Jumping off the bed, she, too, unfastened the button at her waist, shoving the pants past her hips and down to the carpet. He stepped toward her, reaching out with both hands to graze his fingertips along the delicate hem of her sheer black panties.

"Off," he whispered into her ear, and she nodded with a smile as he rid them of their last remaining barrier.

His eyes wandered over the newly visible skin before he once again crushed her body to his. Her legs hit the bed, and she fell backwards, pulling him with her, their lips only parting long enough for them to reposition themselves.

"I need to get something from my wallet," he told her, but she was already reaching for the drawer of her nightstand.

"I've got it."

She pulled out a small foil package and handed it to him. Before she even had time to readjust her position, he was tearing it open. He covered himself quickly, then resumed his position above her, their foreheads touching as he kissed her softly on the lips.

She moved one of her legs out from under him, wrapping it around his waist, her heel digging into his thigh. He pulled back for a moment, searching her eyes for any sign of hesitation, but she simply smiled, and he captured her open mouth again with his.

"I love you..." he mumbled against her lips as he lowered himself fully on top of her. She felt herself immediately encased all around by the soft mattress below and his warm, firm body above. She could barely move, but nothing could have been more perfect.

She tilted her head back into the pillows, eyes clamped shut as she felt him between her legs, so close now to where she wanted him. He slid gently into her, and she sighed, clutching at his back. He began to move slowly, in and out, finding his rhythm as she laced her fingers into his hair, pulling his face to hers. They kissed fiercely, tongues darting between lips, breaths warm and erratic.

She raised her hips to meet his movements, her head falling roughly against the bed. He nipped at her neck as his hand traveled down her side to her breast, his thumb lightly rubbing over the tiny bit of hardened skin. She gasped and moaned at the same time, his name escaping her throat in a whisper.

As his thrusts became faster and more urgent, a spot low on her stomach began to tingle and she gripped at his hair with one hand, the other raking across his shoulders with her nails. The end was close. She could feel it, as if something deep inside of her was uncoiling, ready to release.

He began to rock violently against her, pushing himself deeper inside of her, and she felt the coil snap. She was coming undone, trembling underneath him, back arching up from the bed as he slammed into her again, and the once more, finally collapsing on top of her.

She kissed his shoulder and he kissed her cheek, both panting and beaming as he rolled off of her and onto his back. Slick with sweat, he pulled her to his side, and she relaxed against chest, still trying to catch her breath.

"I think your parents should go away every weekend," he said, and she laughed, elevating her head so that she could see him.

"You look really, really, tired."

He yawned, as if on cue. "I am really, really tired."

She unstuck herself from his skin, slipping away to readjust the pillows and blankets. They really had made a mess of the bed. He got up to help her, locating his boxers and t-shirt on the floor. Slipping his underwear over his hips, he tossed the shirt to her with a grin.

"You know, if you keep giving me your t-shirts you're not going to have any left."

He smirked. "They look better on you anyway."

She pulled it over her head, the collar sliding off of one of her shoulders. It was at least three sizes too big, and that was just how she liked it.

He crawled between the sheets first, groaning as his weary limbs stretched out. He held the covers open for her to climb in, and she did, smiling sleepily as she cuddled against him.

"I love you," she mumbled minutes later, her voice faint with drowsiness.

"I love you, too."

His arms flexed, pulling her closer as his shoulders began to rise and fall in even breaths. She listened for a while, to the sound of him sleeping, until her eyes could no longer hold themselves open. Her head resting peacefully on his chest, she soon felt herself drifting off to the quiet rhythm of his heartbeat, like a lullaby, serenading her to sleep.


End file.
